Red Silk
by Hatsukoi Ayame
Summary: He smirked when she flushed for what was perhaps the umpteenth time that hour – he was sure it had nothing to do with the mountain air. NejiTen. AU.


**a/n: **Anyone who wants to hit me, give it a go. I deserve it. How long has it been since I updated Scholar? I promise to do so very quickly!

As an apology present, here's a oneshot I found when I was rooting through my files yesterday. I edited it and fixed it all up just for you!

I hope you enjoy it and wait just a little bit more for the third chapter of Scholar!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-:-Ayame-:-_

* * *

**RED SILK  
**缙云  
He smirked when she flushed for what was perhaps the umpteenth time that hour – he was sure it had nothing to do with the mountain air.

* * *

_The view from JinYun Mountain was a beautiful one,  
clouds shrouded with mist and tree-covered mountains bordering the famed JiaLin River.  
Many who had visited described it as breathtaking and magical,  
emanating an attractive magnetism.  
And there was also, stronger than all the rest, a feeling of love. _

* * *

Farming families of the JinYun Mountain often arranged their homes into a miniature restaurant, drawing mountain visitors to dine with them in their houses. The experience was cozy and homely, one that the costumers found pleasure in.

Tenten worked as a waitress at her family's restaurant, abandoning the position as chef after a disastrous encounter with a greasy wok and open flame. Besides, chatting with patrons appealed to her more than stir-frying vegetables behind a closed door. It was interesting to work as a server and meet the different types of people that came to tour the natural beauty of the mountain, even becoming friends with some and guaranteeing repeated business.

"Tenten, more customers!"

She glanced up and straightened her apron, prepared to meet with her new clients.

On her way to the front, Tenten grasped a copy of their homemade menu, all the dishes and their prices listed in plain black print on a sheet of thin white paper. She skirted her way amongst the tables towards two men in dark suits, an unusual choice of dress in their pastoral surroundings.

She identified the unique hairstyle of Sasuke Uchiha, a regular, whom she had befriended a few months earlier after a rainstorm had caught him off-guard. The other she didn't recognize; a sheet of dark hair shielded the second man's face but Tenten was able to catch a glimpse of their conversation.

"…all this nature," he complained to the Uchiha. His voice was smooth, deep and alluring, like a baritone wind chime. Tenten found herself reveling in it, almost losing the words he had spoken.

"Hyuuga, no one's making you live here," Sasuke pointed out. "It was just a meeting at Uzumaki's villa and now we're grabbing a bite to eat before we leave."

"Don't know how you can stand it, Sasuke" the Hyuuga remarked wryly. "It's a good thing I refused the job opening at the China Branch. I wouldn't survive. Boss still wants me to accept though."

Sasuke sighed, ruffling his hair distractedly. "You need to get out more, Neji."

"I'm out now, aren't I?" Neji muttered darkly.

Tenten stiffened her back and approached the two men, taking note of the Japanese flag on the Hyuuga's briefcase.

_Japanese businessman,_ she thought with some distaste. _He obviously hates the outdoors._

Sasuke looked up and smiled as Tenten set down the menu along with two glasses of water. "Hey, how's business?"

"Thriving," she answered, daring herself to look at his companion.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a shocking ice white, like fresh fallen snow, and shaded light lavender around his nonexistent pupils. His face was sculpted beautifully with prominent cheekbones and a defined jaw line, a face any girl would fall head over heels for.

And Tenten realized that she was one of those girls.

She cleared her throat and took their orders, aware of Neji's eyes studying her critically. She willed herself not to blush or acknowledge in any way that she was pleased. And as she handed the order over to her mother, she felt his eyes boring holes into her neck.

Neji watched her before sighing and taking a sip of the cool mountain water, trying to slow his racing heart. Glancing at Sasuke, he was satisfied to notice that the Uchiha was currently occupied, glaring at a pair of country girls who threw him starry-eyed looks, and Neji looked back at Tenten once more.

Her face was one of natural beauty; creamy skin, clear eyes, and silken hair. Bright berry pink lips pursed and parted as she talked and laughed with the other customers, emitting a crisp voice that Neji found sweet as honey. Her soft curves were slightly hidden by the modest garments she had donned but his sharp eyes were able to pick them out as she twisted her nimble body through the maze of seats and people.

It pleased him that she would glance over every so often and he would return the gaze, turning her cheeks a soft red and a corner of her mouth to twitch in a smile. She would then give her head a quick shake to clear her thoughts and look away. His heart dropped a bit every time she would turn the other way but he kept his face impassive and averted his eyes.

She seemed to belong more in the entertainment industry, appearing on the big screen with the lead female role or gracing billboards across the continent with her beautiful face, endorsing a beauty product. She was fit to be a king's bride, or a celebrity's at least, with a face like that.

What was someone like her doing in such a dirty grimy place?

"It's because she loves it here." Sasuke smirked at him from over the rim of his cup.

Neji's eyebrows twitched. Had he really said that out loud? "I don't understand why, though," he said with a sigh, deciding it was more tactful to simply wave away his mistake rather than deny it. The romanticist inside him yearned to whisk her away and introduce her to a world of fashion and flashing lights and fame. The realist inside him, however, told him that she'd never truly adapt if he did.

"She loves nature," Sasuke clarified. "She won't admit it, but the nature humbles her. Only organic beauty can rival hers. Being surrounded by Mother Earth, she knows she won't surrender to vanity."

Sasuke's elucidation did not merit an answer from Neji, who was too busy watching Tenten carry hot plates to her clientele. Her nimble feet skirted around the tables, her surprisingly prime balance allowing her to make very close saves.

And as she set the food down for a family of tourists, a little girl sitting at the table plucked a flower out of the simple centerpiece bouquet and offered it to Tenten. Smiling gently, she accepted it but tucked it into her hair, right above her left ear, upon being prompted by the child. Satisfied that their kind waitress was spectacularly adorned, the little girl wasted no time in asking her mother to scoop her a serving of the delicious-looking meal for her.

The flower Tenten had stuck into her hair was a deep pink, consisting of several silky petals, and stood out against her dark hair. He stared at the flower, mesmerized by its neon hue, and came to the conclusion that Sasuke was indeed correct. It was difficult to name which was fairer – Tenten or the flower.

Admittedly, Neji's heart dropped a bit. She'd never move back to bustling Tokyo with him, nor would he be able to withstand a lifestyle here, in the heart of a mountain forest. He sighed inside. It just wasn't meant to be.

Sasuke wasn't a fool. He _saw_ the looks Neji was giving his mountain friend and he was pleased. His business partner had never, _ever,_ shown any interest in the opposite sex before today and Sasuke had given up hope trying ages ago. But to see those pale eyes seemingly glued to someone's face in an admiring way rather than metaphorical daggers was a sight to behold.

As Tenten came out from the kitchen, her arms full of the dishes of the finest quality China had to offer, Neji thanked her as she set the plates down. He noticed how her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled as she bowed in response.

Sasuke, knowing he'd never get another chance, opened his mouth to speak. "Ten-chan, XiaoJie," he greeted, calling Tenten 'Miss' in an effort to show him how much his Mandarin had improved (The first time he came to China, she reprimanded him on his pronunciation and intonation and proceeded to give him a lesson that lasted his whole meal).

She laughed in amusement. "You've been practicing."

"I'm glad you've noticed." Sasuke grinned, feeling Neji's telepathic requests – _pleas_ – for him to introduce the two. The Uchiha decided to do something nice for Neji for once. "Have you a moment, Tenten?"

Tenten looked back at the kitchen, where her father was handing her brother dishes and directing him where to go. She appeared as if she was about to say no but her eyes landed on Neji and she smiled and nodded. "Of course.

"I'd like you to meet my business partner, Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke introduced, gesturing at said man. "Neji, this is Mei Tenten."

Neji held out his hand automatically and Tenten shook it, both getting chills up their spines. "Hello, Tenten."

"He never really liked the outdoors, but once I took him here to your lovely abode, Neji-kun changed his mind, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, nudging him.

"I clearly misjudged. This place is _beautiful._" Neji locked eyes with her and was pleased with her reaction – mouth opening slightly and her cheeks growing pinker still.

"Thank you," she whispered, most clearly pleased.

At that moment, she excused herself to go help her brother deliver the food and Neji and Sasuke were left to enjoy their fine-cooked meal. They ate in silence, far too distracted relishing the taste and savoring every bite. No one was oblivious to the fact that Tenten could not stop gazing at her foreign customers – specifically the one with eyes like the moon – and even her mother noticed.

Neji watched as the kindly woman called her daughter over and whispered in her ear, not-so-subtly pointing directly at him. He smirked when Tenten flushed for what was perhaps the umpteenth time that hour – he was sure it had nothing to do with the mountain air – and quickly shook her head, playing with her hands.

As the last grains of rice were consumed, Sasuke looked at his business partner.

"You're welcome."

Neji frowned. "I haven't thanked you for anything."

"Then, you should," ended Sasuke, flicking his eyes over at Tenten several times when he was met with Neji's confused face.

"Oh."

Sasuke said nothing more, only got up to pay the family, adding in a considerable tip for their lovely waitress, and he came back, gesturing to Neji that it was time to go.

Part of him wanted to stay here but the sensible, practical part of him told him that his should go.

He felt her eyes on him as they headed for the door and, halfway out, Neji turned around and their eyes met. A thousands questions were asked, a million words spoken. He, being the realist, shut them out and gave his new infatuation a composed smile and a light wave of his hand, glad that she had returned it with a dreamy wave of her own.

Neji did, however, make one very necessary, important, life-altering phone call as soon as his cell phone had signal once more. When Sasuke inquired about the purpose of the phone call, Neji did not hesitate to explain himself.

"I called the boss to tell him I changed my mind – I want that job now."

* * *

**a/n: **And that's it. Short, sweet, and simple. I was inspired during my family trip to China last year. And the locations - JinYun, JiaLin, etc. - are real places in China that I visited. XD

Willing suspension of disbelief. That's what you, dear reader, must have to enjoy this story. I honestly have no idea what language they would be speaking, seeing as Sasuke's Mandarin isnt the best and Tenten probably wasn't, and will never be, taught foreign languages. So, uh, bear with me. -laughs-

Oh! And the title. _JinYun_ means 'red silk cloud', so the mountain's name would literally be 'Red Silk Cloud Mountain'. Tenten's imaginary last name, _Mei_ (pronounced 'may'), means 'beautiful' in Chinese. Fitting, huh?

Mmhmm, I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW, my lovely readers~

_-:-Ayame-:-_


End file.
